Abaracadabara
by Nick Conway
Summary: the desenendt of circe and Odysseus shows up to help the heroes, but dose he have his own agenda? first fanfic ever, be nice, R
1. A Night Out

Okay first FanFic ever, at least only ever published, so, well, you don't have to be cind but read and review and what ever enjoy!

It had been a quite couple of weeks at Olympia High. Cronos had been keeping a low profile and hadn't tried anything. The heroes were slowly falling into the monotony of high school life, school, training, homework, sleep, school, training, homework, sleep. Jay and the others had just gotten home from school when they met Athena in the doorway. She had exchanged her usual black knee length toga for a long gray one. She was also wearing a hoplites helmet, breast plat and carrying a Sarissa in her right hand, and the Aegis in her left. On her shoulder perched a very stern looking barn owl.

"Whoa what's with the Warrior Goddess look?" Neil asked

"Its my traditional look" she said sharply, and I suggest you make your selves look respectable, and Jay, I hate to sound like Aphrodite but Purple and Yellow are so not you colors"

"I second that notion" Neil added

As Jay attempted to club Neil, Theresa asked about the dress code. "Toga or tux. The former I can produce for you" she said as they made there way to the stairs

Twenty minuets latter the Heroes were reassembled in the foyer. Jay and Theresa had gone with Toga and Athena had supplied them with top of the loom outfits. Jay was in a full-length men's toga with an embroidered design of waves, dolphins and the Argo around the hem. He also wore gilded armlets and a writhe of laurels. Theresa was in a flowing dress of white linen, after the Greek style. Her long red hair was tied back in a Greek style braids with gold threads woven in. she also wore a circlet of Laurels, only gilded. Neil and shown his vanity once again and was wearing a tailored Armenia suit. Archie had jazzed up his surfer look with a more gangster-ish one sporting a black suit over a wine red shirt and a fedora. Atlanta had borrowed one of Threseas dresses and looked eloquent in the black evening gown. Odie had come up with a nice pair of jeans and a shirt and tie. Herry surprised every one by going from farm boy to dress pants, turtle neck and suit jacket. After every one was looked over by Athena, and Neil the latter of which was doing it for spit, the heroes made ready to go.

"Where not going to have to walk back, are we?" Odie asked, recalling the weather forecast for an unseasonably late autumn thunderstorm. As if on cue there was a honk from outside.

"The gods hold you in higher standing then that" she said as she opened the door. Parked in front of the Brownstone was a stretch limo, a satyr in a driver's coat and hat stood holding the door. "Come along, we shouldn't be late" Athena said getting in. the seven heroes fallowed and soon they were all sitting in the back of a rather spacious limo. The satyr closed the door behind them and they pulled away.

Sitting with his back to the driver was a handsome youth with dark brown hair and piercing gray eyes. He wore a simple, but eloquent, toga and sandals. Resting against his leg was a classical Greek vase. Around him sat nine beautiful woman, each dressed in a similar toga. Some were cut short, some long. Some of them had shawls and some had scarves, but they all had the same intelligent look about them. Two were holding the classic comedy and tragedy masks that you see in theaters. "Evening all" the youth said.

"Evening Ganymede, are you in for the party, or thinking of going back to being cup bearer for the gods?" Athena said

"Yes and no, I'm acting as the go-for and collecting all the out lying guests, had to pick up the Muses from the airport when they came in, you guys and a couple others"

"The Muses?" Neil asked stupidly

"That would be us honey" the woman sitting to Ganymede's left said, "We are there Muses of the arts, history, Geometry and Astrology. I'm Calliope, the Muse of Epic Poetry"

"I am Clio, Muse of history" the one to Calliope's left said

"I'm Euterpe, Muse of music and lyrical poetry" the woman on Ganymedes right said "And that's Erato, shes lyrics & love poetry. That's Melpomene, she inpires tragedies, then thiers Polyhymnia, a wiz a geometry. Next to her is Terpsichore Muse of dancing. Beside her is Thalia muse of comedy. And Last, but not least, theres Urania, Muse of astronomy and astrology"

"And who are these Well dressed mortals?" Thalia asked

"These are the seven heroes, decended from the graetes of the past. Theres Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Neil and Odie. They're deceded from Jason, Theseus, Achillies, Artimis, Hercules, Narcissus and Odysseus"

The Limo came to a stop. "this isn't the School" Atlanta asked, looking out the opened door into a forest.

"True" Ganymede said "Were picking up a few more divinities first" as he said this as rather handsome youth climbed into the limo. Or at least he would have been handsome if he didn't have the lower body of a goat and horns.

"Evening Pan" Ganymede said "Long time no see"

"Hey Aqua, nice to see yeah again man" Pan said cherraly "And what have we here, Erato, your looking beautiful this evening" the Muse blushed "and how are you guys," he said looking at the heroes "Like the outfit Jay, your's to Theresa. Tottaly toga" Pan himself was wearing a simple sash draped acrose his torso.

The hip hop sayter wasn't the last of their pasangers. They also Picked up Iris, the goddess of the rainbow and Heras personal mesanger. She was dressed in a beautifle silvery blue dress with a long rainbow sash. Then there was Nemesis, a tall sten woman in a grey and red toga. Athena explainded her stern looks due to her being the godess of retribution. After her they stopped at a hotel and picked up the final two.the first was Maia, hermes mother. A charming midle aged woman in a flatering, but reserved dress. The other was Hestia, the goddes of the hearth. She was soft spoken and shy and didn't talk much during the trip.

A quarter of an hour after they set out the arived at Olympia high. It was starting to rain litely so every on huried up the steps to the school. Once in Ganymede led them through the halls past lockers columes, classrooms and marble statues. Ganymede explaned that this was his seventh tripe though the school that evening and the group soon reached Mr. Suez's janitors closet. They all crowded through to the divine side of the school were Ganymede lead them past more columes, statues and busts. As they were walking odie looked over his shoulder and glimpsed a shadowy figuer falowing them. He blinked and she was lost to a darkened corodor. He sped up. The group stoped infrount of the large double doors that led to Heras study.

"Okay every one," Ganymede said "Gods infrount, mortals first. Okay good, now I will be acting as presenter so when you here your name called stepp in to the light. Oh don't scolle at me Nemesis, this is for the heroes its their first time. Okay avery one ready, okay, lets go" he said pushing open the large double doors.


	2. 1,2,3,4,5,6,78!

Okay, its here, chapter two. More talk, less action, but things will pick up, eventually. More random Greek deities, hope you like it. Note Jay-Theresa, and Archie-Atlanta have hooked up, no more of this batting about the bush stuff so yeah, for further reference

wwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvwwvw

The heroes stood behind Athena as Ganymede push open the large double doors to Hera's study. As Ganymede announced them the gods stepped through the thresh hold and into the large, well lit room. Jay could hear the sounds of flutes and lyres being played, and the sound of the Gods chatting. They waited quietly, straitening their clothes, hair and jewelry. Finally Athena was announced and She walked forward into the room.

"Announcing Pallas Athena, Goddess of War, Wisdom and the Domestic arts. Patron of Athens" Ganymede said in a loud voice.

Jay, with Theresa on his arm, stepped forward into the light

"Announcing the Hero Jay, Descendent of Jason, King of Corinth, Captain of the Argo. Announcing the Hero Theresa, Descendent of Theseus, King of Athens and Slayer of the Minotaur"

As Ganymede announced them Jay looked about the room. It had been decorated with lanterns and braziers. A group of Satyrs was playing lyres, flutes and drums in a corner. All around gods and spirits chatted and ate. Apollo, dressed in gold cloth, carrying a Lyre and with a Raven perched on his shoulder. He was with Artemis, who was dressed in a long silver dress, holding a silver bow and arrows and trailed by three silvery hounds. They were talking with a woman dressed in white with a quail on her shoulder. This Jay assumed was Leto, there Mother.

"Announcing the Hero Archie, Descendent of Achilles, Hero of the Trojan War. Announcing the Hero Atlanta, Descendent of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt and Woodlands"

Persephone was talking with an older, portly woman with a cheery smile and holding a sheave of wheat. This Jay took as being Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and Farming. Hades, holding his Keys to the underworld, was talking with a woman dress completely in black. Her skin was seen as if no light fell on it and was a dark black gray. He guessed it was Nyx, the embodiment of night and mother of Nemesis.

"Announcing the Hero Herry, Descendent of Heracles, God of Power and Athletes"

They also saw Eros with his doves wings and Psyche with her butterfly ones talking with Aphrodite. Ares was talking in a group of people that Jay supposed were his little war party. There was Deimos and Phobos, Dread and Fright, two of his and Aphrodite's sons. They were tall menacing figures, in black armor over blood red tunics. There Hair was punkish to say the lest, one having a black Mohawk, well the other with blood red victory spicks. There had malicious looking tattoos over each their right and left eyes that stretched around the side of their head and down their backs. They were listing intently as Ares spoke loudly to his twin sister Eris, goddess of spite. She was tall and well built and would have been beautiful except for her rather nasty smile. She kept looking over at Archie with a bemused grin. She must have found it funny to see Achilles descendent, having started the Trojan War, which that led to his death, by bringing a golden apple inscribed with 'For the Fairest' to his parents wedding.

Chiron was also there. The Centaur was talking with Pan and Dionysus while the Hoare chatted amongst them selves and pointed at the shoulder that was left exposed by Jay's outfit, causing him to blush.

"Announcing the Hero Neil, Descendent of Narcissus, one of the most beautiful, and vain, men on earth"

When Neil was announced there was a small cheer from some of the Nymphs and Echo, who rushed forward and hugged him. "Hey, Hey, watch the suit" He snapped. In the back of the room stood Hera and Zeus, along with to not so familiar faces. One was a Woman, dressed on a dark blue toga dress. Her long black hair was tied back and wearing the skin of a leopard, with its hind legs tied around her waist and its upper body slung over her shoulder. Beside her stood a boy about Jay's age wearing a light gray turtleneck, dark dress pants and a black and read scarf hanging around his neck. His shoulder length black hair was combed back. Red streaks added a unique flare. Both the woman and the boy had the same steely gray eyes with a little spark of mischief to them. They also had the same odd sort of seductive beauty about them, not like Neil's nature charismatic beauty, but a more artificial lust. As the Heroes were announced they hardly glanced, as if none of them were of any interest.

"Announcing the Hero Odie, Descendent of Odysseus, King of Ithaca and Hero of the Trojan War"

When Ganymede said this both the boy and the woman looked. Hers was more an apprising look, like meeting an ex after a few months on the street and checking out how their doing. The boys was out of curiosity. But their momentary intrigue was just that, and they turned back to Hera and Zeus.

As Neil checked himself in his compact mirror, making sure that Echo hadn't done too much damage to his hair he saw a figure step out of the shadows of the hall way and into the room. He turned around and gasped. She was a beautiful woman dressed in a long black dress. Her hair was perfect ebony and her skin was alabaster. At her heel a lone black dog fallowed. There was a hiss from her wrists; a pair of black vipers were wrapped around them like bracelets.

"Announcing Hecate, Goddess of Crossroads, Ghosts and Magic"

The seven heroes turned quickly to see the goddess that had some how fallowed them through the school unnoticed. The unknown pair also looked over, only with more joy then shock.

"Hecate!" the woman in the leopard skin squealed as she ran forward hugging the gothic looking goddess "Oh it's been so long. Damn them Romans, I haven't seen you since they took over Greece"

"Yes, Circe darling, it has been far to long, and yes, Damn them Bloody Roman" Hecate said in a British accent, some thing that struck Jay as being odd for a Greek goddess. "So Circe, where's that ingenious descendent of yours, that hero I'm going to be teaching?"

"What?" Odie said, being the closest to the pair "What other hero?"

"What!" The other chimed at hearing Odies words.

"You mean Hera hasn't told you?" Circe asked,

"Your slipping in your age, Darling" Hecate called over the crowed,

Hera stared needles in to the goddess. "I was going to announce it latter in the Evening Hecate" she said sharply, changing from her usually reserved demeanor. Jay guessed that there was something about the goddess that she didn't like

"Latter" Hecate said surprised "It's almost nine now, and I'm sure you want your little heroes in bed before ten" she said in a very demeaning manor.

"Hey," Atlanta said sharply, conveying the other annoyance "Were not kids"

Hecate fixed her with a very smug look "And how old are you?" she questioned

"Sixteen" she replied smartly

"And I'm thirteen thousand, four hundred and ninety five" she said, a smile crossing her face "So compared to me, your still in dippers" she turned sharply, leaving the other to with strain Atlanta "So where's my star pupil?" she asked Circe

As She was about to answer, Hera cleared her voice, getting the crowds attention. "Could I have every ones attention Please? Thank you. It's my honor to welcome you to the hundred and ninth anniversary of the gods coming to New Olympia" there was polite applause and some cheers "thank you, I would also like to take a minuet to introduce out eighth hero, Cyreal" she said gesturing to the new boy. He waved and nodded in acknowledgment of the crowed and blushed at the loud applause of Circe and Hecate.

"I thought the prophecy said seven heroes?" Archie asked under the applause

"Yeah and who's he Descended from?" Herry asked

"Shhh, listen" Theresa told them

"Cyreal is descended from the Hero Odysseus and the Demi-God Sorceress Circe. His mentor" her Hera's smile seamed forced "will be Hecate, Goddess of Crossroads, Ghosts and Magic. He will be attending classes here, at Olympia High, and living at the Brownstone, under Athena's watch, with the other Heroes" After another speech about New Olympia she stepped down into the crowd and the music resumed. Jay pulled away from the other and made his way over to his mentor

"What do you mean by eighth hero?" he asked indignantly "the Prophecy only said seven would defeat Cronos"

"Yes it did, but it never said that more then seven couldn't defeat him, seven was the minimum." She said. Seeing the next question forming on his lips she cut him to the quick "Don't worry we don't think you doing a bad job, its just that we thought you might like some help. Consider it a safety net so if Neil gets kidnapped, then the rest of you can still fight Cronos. Oh, Thetis how are you…" and she walked away, leaving Jay feeling a little snubbed.

When Jay looked around for the others he found Theresa and Odie chatting with Cyreal and Circe. When he came over he heard Odie talking

"So, since I'm descended from Odysseus and your descended from both what dose that make use? Great, great, great, great, great, great cousins or some thing?"

"More like half Brothers actually" Cyreal said. His voice was calm and sweet, very inviting, but still masculine.

"Well technically closer then that" Circe said, her voice the same inviting calm "see after Odysseus got back and was settled for a while I sent my eldest son, a tilum-something, to look for him. But him being a complete idiot when I wasn't there to tell him what to do bungled it by killing him. But he did Bring Penelope and their son Telemachus back to my island. He married Penelope and I Married Telemachus. A very weird day, in my mind at least"

"So technically Odie has some of you in him?" Theresa asked

"Yes" Circe said looking at Odie. "But my magic ran down Cyreal's line

"Magic?" Jay asked

"Yes," Cyreal said "You've all gotten little traits from you ancestors. From what I hear, Odies a tactical genius, you're a natural born leader and miss Theresa here's as brave as she is beautiful" At these words Theresa blushed. Seeing this, Jay felt jealousy welling up in him. Cyreal caught Jay semi-glaring at him and he cocked an eyebrow, then went on "I happened to inherited Circe's magic. Its been paced down for generations in my family, mostly in the women. Two of my great, great, great, great aunts were burned in the Salem witch trials"

Circe cringed at the memory. "They were such promising students, but they had to go play tricks on the school house, make every thing stick to the roof, silly, talented little girls" she said with a sigh

"So you've been with the family though the ages?" Theresa asked

"Yes, yes always the weird great aunt, twice removed that would teach the girls the family heritage. Then when Cyreals mother died I had to teach him, having no sisters to carry on the tradition. He grew up in my house and knows pretty much all I can teach him" she said this with a look of pride on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother man" Odie said

"Thank you, but I didn't really now her that well. She died when I was four and then I went to live with Circe"

"So what can you do?" Jay asked, noticing the adoring look growing in Theresa's eyes, trying to make Cyreal not look to tragic here, "Make thing disappear? Pull Rabbits out of your hat, what?"

Circe and Cyreal both suppressed a laugh "No, no, nothing so mundane" he said "No our magic is more ancient then that. We can change people into beasts, both normal and mythical. Along with that theirs also the nature controlling spells, summon winds, fogs, storms, things like that. And there's the classic Wall of Flames and Fire Balls, of course"

"How are you with a sword?" Jay asked, trying another tact.

"Quit the Fencing club after the second meeting" he said plainly "I prefer the more subtle art of Spellcraft to the rather clumsy art of swordsmanship" he said looking at Theresa, "Though I'm not that bad with a bow"

"Fighting's just not in us" Circe said, noticing Cyreals intent gaze at Theresa "But were all suckers for a good warrior" she looked at Jay, who was subtly staring Sward into the seductive sorcerer. All Circe could do was smile. "That's what attracted me to Odysseus" she said turning to Odie.

"Yeah don't say" he said looking between Cyreal, Theresa and Jay.


	3. The After Party

The long awaited chapter Three!, originaly Chap 3+4 were one, but then i decided to split them up, so here goes! R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party went on for anther hour or so till Hera instated they go back to the Brownstone. Ganymede and Athena accompanied them back in the limo along with Cyreal. They all chatted loudly and had no interest in sleep. Through the train of conversation the topic of sleeping arrangements came up.

"So where's Cyreal going to Sleep?" Archie asked

"The roof?" Jay said hopefully

"He could bunk with me," Theresa volunteered. Jay gave her a look the screamed 'what happened to last week end?'

"That won't be necessary," Athena said, "The brownstone has added the necessary room for Cyreal. No one will have to move"

"It can do that?" Odis asked

"The gods built and protect it, of course it can" she replied smartly. Ganymede smiled.

When the limo pulled up Ganymede waved good-bye and they all climbed out, except Athena.

"You're not coming in?" Theresa asked

"No, been nearly a hundred years since I've seen some of my relatives, I'm not going to be back for a while. Don't worry, you'll be fine for a few hours" she added at Theresas look of worry.

"So see you later tonight, then" Jay said

"No, see you tomorrow, I want you in your beds in no more then a half an hour. Good Night" with that Athena closed the door and the limo pulled off. The teens went inside, Archie fished some drinks from the fridge and they all went in to the living room.

"So do you think we could see a demonstration of your magic?" Atlanta asked

"Sure, I'll just have to get my wand" he said getting up and disappeared upstairs. Jay stifled a laugh.

"What?" Theresa snapped

"Nothing, nothing" Jay said waving a hand, "nothing at all"

When Cyreal returned he was carrying a long ebony box, inlaid with silver. "Got confused on which was mine, I think I walked into yours, Jay, by accident. Dose your room have blue wall paper?" he said as he opened the box. Jay mentally shuddered at the thought, remembering that he did have blue wallpaper, and he had left several things of a rather personal nature out, including a few pairs of personals.

"So what would you like to see?" Cyreal said as he with drew his wand from the box. It was about a foot and a half long and made of a dark wood. The handle was painted a vibrant Greek pottery orange and had a silver inlay.

"In the Odyssey, Circe turned Odysseus's men into pigs, can you do that?" Odie asked

"Naturally," he said, " I just need a volunteer?"

They all looked at each other, none of them felt compelled to allow themselves to become a pig. Then they looked at Neil who was preening himself in his compact mirror, they all felt compelled to give the narcissist a fright. Cyreal pointed with his wand and looked at them, they all nodded vigorously in retune.

Smiling, he took a step closer to Neil and waved his wand in a strange pattern in the air then waved it towards Neil. As Neil gazed lovingly at him self in the Mirror, his love turned to Horror and disgust as small brown hairs sprout over his face and his perfect noise began to grow into a snout. A sharp, girly scream pierced the air, but was cut short as it changed to a hog-ish squeal. With in seconds he was running around the living room on all four hooves squealing as if the farmer wanted bacon. The other heroes just laughed and Archie went for a camera. After a sufficient amount of squealing and picture taking and showing Neil himself in a mirror they decided they should turn him back. They chased him around the ground floor for a few minuets before Herry managed to grab hold of his back legs. Holding him up he brought him back to the living room. Cyreal tapped him on the snout with his wand and a second later Herry was holding an angry and human Neil by the ankles.

"Let Me Down!!" he yelled, Flailing his arms trying to hit whom ever was in reach.

"If you insist" Herculean said letting go. Neil landed with a dull thud and, after checking his hair and face in his mirror, ran off to his room, cursing them to no end.

"You think we traumatized him?" Odie asked

"I think so," Atlanta said as they broke out into another round of laughter.

"So what should we do next?" Theresa asked, looking around

"I think we should go to bed, it's almost eleven and Ares dose his murder sessions tomorrow" Jay said, his sense of responsibility kicking in as he glanced at the clock.

"Aww, I was just thinking about turning Herry into a gorilla" Cyreal said gesturing towards him with his wand.

"Yeah," Theresa said, "Five more minuets wont hurt anyone"

"No, its late we need to get some sleep before tomorrow" Jay said annoyed that Theresa was taking Cyreal's side.

"Yeah guys, it is late, we'll see more tricks tomorrow" Odie said as Atlanta let out a yawn "we should hit the sack" there were other nods

"Okay, okay" Cyreal said "I'll show you guys some other time. Theresa, could I escort you to your room?" he asked holding out his arm. Theresa blushed as she took it and they made their way up stairs. As they walked passed Jay, Cyreal gave him a subtly victorious look that only he caught. The living room quickly emptied leavening Jay alone.

He was practically shaking with anger at the thought of Cyreal doing anything with Theresa. And that she was being so nice to him, so oblivious to the fact that he was hitting on her, and that the others seemed not to notice, either. Or was he just being paranoid? He was probably just channeling his anger about what Hera said towards Cyreal. I mean, maybe he's just being nice to her and has no intention of do anything at all with Theresa. But those looks he kept giving him, it was almost like he was gloating that Theresa was paying him more attention. But even so, its not like Theresa would just dump him for Cyreal out of the blue, not after the last two weeks they spent together. He comforted himself with the thought as he went up to bed.

He found his door across the hall from a new door. He nearly walked past it, his usually being at the end of the hall. He pushed it open and found the extent of the exposure. Strewn across the room were several different styles and brands of underwear he was experimenting with for some reason, a few magazines of questionable content, and a few very personal affects that he thought a leader shouldn't really still be holding on to that he quickly hid. This was not a good evening, he thought as he undressed, leaving the toga on a chair. He flopped down into his bed and fell under Hypnoses spell.

The next days training sessions were as usual, Tartarus. Ares was pushing them extra had because, and this is a quote, "the less you fight for real, the more you need to fight for real!" Every one hated this, except for Odie who was studying tactics with Hermes. Cyreal, after a day of getting up in fount of the class and saying his little introduction speech over and over till he was sure he'd be reciting it in his sleep, had gone through the list of Greek weapons to see if there were any he was taken with. Swords, spears, axes. He couldn't get the hang of any of them. Each time he failed to properly use a weapon, Jay felt a little burst of pride. But when Theresa handed him a bow, his hart sunk.

'He's good,' he thought as he another of his arrows struck dead center, 'not better then Atlanta, but still betters then me'

"Ar-es!!" a shrill, accented voice screamed from the doorway. Ares almost flinched at hearing it. The group turned to see Hecate storming down the steps to the courtyard. "What's this I 'ear about you getting your barbaric 'ands on my hero before I get to teach him anything?" she snapped, the viper, that now adorner her neck, hissing menacingly at Ares.

"Now see here," Ares said matching her tone "Fridays I run my combat training, Hera's orders. Its mandatory for all heroes to take part"

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I want my student on his first day, as I'm sure you did" she said

"Fine you can go have him for today, but tomorrow he's making up what he missed"

Cyreal cringed at the thought of having to come in on a Saturday for this but what could he do, they were the gods. "Fine," Hecate said, turning to leave "Come Cyreal"

"Catch you guys latter then" he said with a wink to Theresa and a wave. Leaving the bow and quiver on a bench he grabbed his bag and headed for the change rooms.

"Humph" Ares said once they had both left "Magic, never put much stock in it. Not once have I seen it turn the tide of war, useless if you ask me. Okay you mortals, get back too it!"


	4. Homing Pidgon

That Saturday Jay pulled himself out of bed no latter then on a school day, 6:45, showered and dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie for his morning jogs with Theresa. He knocked on Theresas door. There was no response. He knocked again as Odie came up stairs. Still no response. He was about to knock a second time when Odie said "um, dude, she went with Cyril back to school to watch his workout day"

"What?" Jay said, only slightly horrified at the thought

"Ya, they left ten minuets ago, you were still in the shower," he said as he opened his door.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" he said forcing a smile as he went down stairs.

He downed a glass of orange juice before leaving on his jog. He usually hung a left and went down the street towards the used bookstore, turned, went till he park, did a lap around the lake then came back. But this day he had another place in mind. He hung a right and headed towards the school. He had no intention of letting Cyril and Theresa spend time alone together, especially if sweating might be involved.

As he jogged his muscles ached from the workout the day before. Ares had pushed them extra hard stating that the "one good party and ruin a warrior for a week". He had made Jay do sprints around the track before sending him through a circuit of crunches. After he had been made to spar with Archie, spears and shields, the actual eight-foot spears and three-foot diameter bronze shields, plus armor. The weight of it alone was stifling, but they somehow managed to move.

After ten minuets of jogging he reached Olympia High. He moved towards the doors, but found them locked. He jogged around to the front doors and tried them, they were also locked. He made his way around to the sports entrance and, not really that surprisingly, they were locked. Now Jay was annoyed, the gods always left a door open for them to get in to train or get weapons.

As he was about to turn away he saw Mr. Suez come out of the boys change rooms pushing his janitors cart.

"Hey!" he shouted banging on the glass. Mr. Suez looked up and furrowed his brow. He came over and opened the door.

"Thank you, vary much" Jay said as he quickly moved pasted the kingly Janitor. As Jay ran off towards the Janitors closet, Mr. Suez scowled. He had just come across when he spotted Cyril and Theresa moving off down a hallway to his right. Cyril was in shorts and a skintight spandex shirt that seemed to be designed to accent his slim muscular body, which was looking very attractive. His back-red hair was soaked with sweat and Jay could see the droplets running down his arms and legs. Jay found his eyes fallowing the moistened trails up his legs, gliding over the silvery fabric of his shorts then to his- Jay shook him self. What was he thinking. He had Theresa.

He was just about to call out to them when a voice interrupted him. It was Hera.

"Oh Jay, glad I found you. I wanted to apologize for not giving you and the rest a heads up about Cyril. Brining him into the group was a little hasty but it's for the best I hope you don't mind me not telling you too much"

"Umm, uh, no" he said quickly, his eyes darting between Hara and Cyril and Theresa moving farther along the hall "I don't mind that much, just caught me off guard a little" 'Kind of like now' he thought not entirely without spite.

"Oh good, as soon as Circe let it slip he was around, I made the offer to bring him hear, the last thing we wanted was for him to side with Cronos. He would make a devastating adversary, and I would like you to try to make him feel as welcome as possible, for fear he defects to Cronoses side"

"Uh, okay" he said, he was only half listening, watching Cyril and Theresa turn a corner. "Make him feel welcome okay"

"Is something wrong?' she asked looking in the direction of his stare, seeing nothing "you look distracted"

"Hmm, oh ya, just a little thinking about new tactics, and using magic and another person and all"

"Really!" she said, her eyes lighting up. "I was hoping you would be, I have some great battle tactics from the old days that you could look at" she took his arm and began to lead him to the library

"Um I was stopping by to get something, Athena will worry-," he stammered

"Nonsense, she will understand" she said as she led him away. With a last desperate look down the hall that Cyril and Theresa had disappeared down. 'Damn' he thought. His morning jog turned into a morning study session. He finally escaped sighting pressing homework and lunch. As soon as he was sure he was out of Hara's line of sight he b-lined for the gymnasium. When he got there it was deserted. He thought something slightly ruder this time.

He walked back to the Brownstone. His thoughts wondered off into the realm of what Cyril might be trying to do. Clearly his intents weren't as innocent as Theresa thought. What if he was working with Cronos already, trying to break them up? Naw, now that really was him being paranoid, at most he was just probably just trying to steal her away for his own personal gains.

His head was in this cloud as he walked past an alley. Something compelled him to glance down it, and what he saw made him stop. Standing there was Cyril and he looked like he was talking to one of Cronoses Giants! The thought that he was in league with Cronos suddenly made a come back in his head. Jay took a step into the ally and instantly crunched on a broken bottle. The noise caused Cyril to stop.

'Shit' he thought, 'now I have to take them both on without any weapons' he started scanning around for something he could use, 'okay, throw something at Cyril and hope it takes him out before you can cast any-' his thoughts were interrupted by a shout

"You can take your paltry offer and shove off," Cyril was shouting, drawing out his wand "and you can take my reply to Cronos like a good little homing pigeon" he said as his wand danced in front of the dazed looking giant. Suddenly feathers started sprouting all over its reddish body. Its noise grew in to a large yellow beak and its feet into claws. In another half second a pigeon flapped furiously where the giant had once been. With a threatening gesture from Cyril it flew off in terror.

"What was that about" Jay said coming up to Cyril, who had turned and was coming towards him.

"Cronoses bid for my support. Obviously he underestimated my commitment to the gods, that and he didn't offer near enough" he said casually walking past Jay

"What he offer?" Jay asked turning to follow

"Oh the usual, immortality, power, wealth, that old hat" he said walking down the street.

"You don't want Immortality and power?" Jay asked catching up to him

"I do, he just needed to add something more" he said with a knowing smile

"You mean Theresa" he said grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He was grinning

"That's for me to know and you to fret over" he said as he turned around and walked away.

"It looked a lot like you were talking to it" Jay shouted after him

Cyril stopped. He slowly turned around; the smile was gone from his face. "What are you implying? That I am playing the double argent?" his voice was cold and hard and slightly menacing. Jay said nothing. "Stay out of my way or you may find your self waking up as a fly in some ones soup, got that"

"Are you threatening me?" Jay asked taking a step towards him

The smile returned to Cyril's face "That's for me to know and you to fret over" he turned sharply on his heel and walked back to the Brownstone.


End file.
